rojo emergente
by FilomenaFatima
Summary: Bella está rodeada de personas que tienen intenciones poco claras hacia ella. su amiga, Rosalie, tira comentarios venenosos mientras que Edward- el hermano de Rosalie- juega una doble cara que Bella no dudará en desafiar.
1. Capítulo 1: delirio

Capítulo uno

Siempre he sido la tímida en cada evento social, y eso no estaba cambiando ahora. Ahora que estaba cerca de los 24 y que el título de bachiller en humanidades y la licenciatura en comunicación no servían"absolutamente nada"para ser una comunicadora experta en eventos sociales. Y eme acá: dos vasos de vino y nada de wisky.

"Bella, el sentido de la vida es tomar: así que debes tomar" me dijo Jacob riéndose estrafalariamente: ya nos habíamos acercado a la etapa fiestera de tomar y discutir temas que nos ayudarían a arreglar el mundo.

Hacerme la interesante nunca me había sido tan inútil como ahora. Los amigos de Rosalie, mi amiga de la universidad, pasaban y tomaban; tomaban y pasaban sin ningún reparo en mi presencia. No eran gente agradable y de verdad me cuestioné mi presencia en el lugar. Rosalie estaba celebrando su cumpleaños y había traído, para el deleite de los presentes, a su hermano mayor: Edward, hombre veleidoso y de guapo parecer.

"El profesor de Arte era un desgraciado" dijo Rosalie "El Arte no es ningún desafío, no es como la clase de fonética de la literatura: eso es esforzarse.

"Marketing internacional es mucho más difícil" mencionó Mike, un muchacho que ni conocía.

Me salí del vestíbulo y caminé hacía la terraza a tomar el aire, fresco, de la noche. Cerca de la cordillera hacía más frío, en la capital el frío no calaba en los huesos como en casa de Rosalie. Me acerqué a la baranda y miré hacía abajo: las piscinas del lugar las había hecho el padre de Rosalie, y les había quedado bastante armonioso con la arquitectura del lugar.

"¿Está aburrido allá adentro?"preguntó Edward. Titubié solo al verlo, no estaba mentalizada para cruzar palabra con el hermano de Rosalie.

"Yo tomé Arte con Rosalie, y no lo encontré una inutilidad"

"…..aaah ya veo un desacuerdo de opiniones te hacen alejarte del lugar"

"Prefiero no intervenir, no quiero empezar una discusión que no tiene mucho sentido"

"y ...¿cómo le fue a Rosalie?"

" No lo sé, lo tomamos en distintos horarios."mentí, a Rosalie le había ido super mal en ese ramo, principalmente porque nunca leyó el manual de historia de arte de, exactamente, 987 páginas que nos habían recomendado para el ramo. Yo tampoco leí completo pero, al menos, había tomado atención a los capítulos para cada clase. Sin embargo, no era educado hablar mal de la cumpleañera.

"Te he visto toda la noche, sabes, no eres como las que siempre vienen a los cumpleaños de mi hermana"

"y ¿cómo son ellas?"pregunté riendo

Edward se acercó a mí y colocó una mano en la baranda, luego en mi oído susurró: "no son tan lindas como tú".

Me di vuelta y lo miré a la cara: no sabía qué responder, a un "no son tan lindas como tú", mi única reacción era reírme como tonta quinceañera en frente de su primer novio. Edward sonrió con su dentadura perfecta, al contrario de Rosalie, era un hombre alto, bien parecido y con aires de conquistador español. Rosalie no tenía nada de linda.

"No lo creo…"

"¿Por qué te estaría mintiendo?"

"Bueno, según Tiamedra Nadmleda: eres hombre y los hombres hacen eso"

"y las mujeres son unas santas, ¿quién es Tiamedra Nadmleda?"

"Una mujer que escribe en internet acerca de lo que piensa."

"Parece alguien que ha sufrido mucho para decir eso; o la han hecho sufrir."

Nos quedamos mirando sin decir nada.

"...puede ser"

Rosalie gritó un gran: Bella que me hizo entrar a la casa y atender su llamado.

"Mi mamá pregunta dónde vas a dormir, le dije que en mi pieza. La otra opción es la habitación vacía que está en el subterraneo, pero a nadie le gusta dormir ahí".

"está bien, dejaré mis cosas en tu pieza."mencioné.

"Francisca y Catalina se van a ir en unas horas y estaremos solas por fin tu sabes que odi….."

La dejé de escuchar, fui a la habitación de los padres de Rosalie y busqué mi bolso celeste con blanco que en la oscuridad pasaba más que desapercibido. Lo encontré y lo llevé a la habitación de Rosalie, la cual estaba literalmente al otro lado de la casa. Al entrar coloqué todo a un lado del suelo y me tiré en la cama de Rosalie. Mirando el techo, estaba un poco ansiosa.

"Ansiosa porque Edward existe en esta misma casa"dije en voz alta. Me giré en la cama y vi a una persona entrar al baño. Luego de unos minutos, vi a Edward acercarse a la habitación. Me senté en la cama y lo miré fijo: estábamos a oscuras, no había mucho que distinguir. Edward se acercó a la cama y se sentó.

"He estado esperando este momento desde que empezó el famoso cumpleaños de mi hermana: tú no sabes lo fastidiosa que puede llegar a ser".

"¿El momento en donde te apartas de la fiesta?"pregunté

"No, el momento en donde estoy a solas contigo."tiró y me besó.

Le tomé la cabeza y lo apreté a mí. De todas las cosas imposibles que me podían pasar, en un cumpleaños, esta era la más imposible.

"Siento una conexión tan grande por ti.

"¿Por qué?"pregunté.

"Eres todo lo que estaba esperando".

Lo miré fijamente y me quedé allí.

"¿y qué estabas esperando?"

"Alguien distinto a toda esta gente: alguien genuino".

No dije nada. Prácticamente porque no tenía nada que decir. Sabía que los amigos de Rosalie (y la misma Rosalie) podían ser personas crueles, banales y con la necesidad de discriminar a cualquier persona que no cumpla los estándares mínimos que la perfección: belleza, buenas calificaciones (o por lo menos decentes), buen comportamiento social pero, sobretodo, presencia.

Edward bajó a la fiesta después de un rato.

Me quedé en la habitación de Rosalie por puro desgano. Tenía libros por todos lados: de simbología, de semiología, de psicología. También tenía una colección patéticamente completa de novela rosa: libros románticos y desesperantes.

Bajé a ver la fiesta, aunque no me sentía muy a gusto Edward no volvía y no quería estar sola. No vi ni a Edward ni a Rosalie en la sala, me acerqué a una de las habitaciones que estaban con luz.

"Bella es fome."dijo Rosalie."te vas a aburrir con ella"

"Si no la quiere de novia."dijo un hombre "vamos Edward, haznos está velada más agradable… de lo que ya es".

"Bella es una paja, siempre está contradiciendo lo que yo digo, y es torpe Edward. No te vas a divertir con ella."acotó Rosalie.

"Cien mil a que logras acostarte con ella en menos de una semana."mencionó uno de los que estaba ahí"las que se hacen de inocentes, esas son las primeras en abrir las piernas.

Todos rieron

"¡Confimo la apuesta!"mencionó Edward"sigo con lo que dijimos esta tarde: las niñas con aires de superioridad no las soporto.

Todos volvieron a reír.

Me quedé detrás de la puerta, mirando la pared por un buen rato. Cuando escuché que iban a salir me escondí en la cocina y salí hacia el patio. Intenté escapar de todo lo que estaba escuchando pero no pudé. Ellos pensaban que estaba en el segundo piso, acostada y esperando a Edward y por eso seguían comentando y comentando puras cosas desagradables.

Edward miró hacia el segundo piso, donde yo no estaba. Me desesperé, no quería que supieran que yo lo había escuchado todo. Rodeé la casa y escalé hasta el segundo piso. Me pasé por una ventana que estaba abierta. Cuando llegué al segundo piso, solo atiné a encerrarme en la habitación.

Sentí asco

Todo había sido una apuesta.


	2. Capítulo 2: juego

Capítulo dos

Entré a la calle en donde me había indicado Edward: había un cine el cual coincidía con la dirección que él me habìa dado. Entré y vi mucha gente esperando por comprar una entrada o comprando cosas para comer. Estaba llenísimo como un sábado por la noche cualquiera.

Edward salió y me tomó de la mano, no me dio tiempo para saludarlo. En un momento me di cuenta que no estaba vestido como lo hacía regularmente sino que estaba con un uniforme azul.

"¿Trabajas acá?"le pregunté.

"Medio tiempo, todos los sábados y domingos."me respondió.

Me llevó a una sala de cine que estaba vacía.

"¿Qué?..."traté de preguntarle.

"Quédate acá. Siéntate en alguna parte, nadie vendrá."me informó

Me fui a sentar al medio de la sala mientras él se iba. Pasaron unos minutos y la pantalla comenzó a proyectar varios colores. De repente vi videos musicales uno detrás del otro: todo era música que me gustaba. Edward llegó al tiempo después, con comida encima de sus manos.

"Quiero que me conozcas."me empezó por decir."Mi papá me abandonó cuando era una guagua, mi mamá se quedó sola y por eso se quedó con mi padrastro.

"y ¿cómo es tu padrastro?"

"No es una persona pacífica, Bella tenemos muchos problemas".

Lo abracé

"Todo se va a arreglar Edward"

Me besó

"Yo sé… con el tiempo quizás."mencionó con total inseguridad" no tengo mucho que ofrecerte pero puedes tener todas las pantallas que quieras."terminó por decir.

Comencé a reír, luego de los videos musicales, se empezó a proyectar una película.

Cuando terminó la pelìcula nos escapamos del cine, a Edward le tocaba turno completo pero él decidió que no se quería quedar. Corrimos fuertemente por las calles mientras nos reíamos.

Caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad, Edward me llevaba a un lugar que yo no conocía . observó unos edificios y empezó a subir por la escalera de incendios

"¿Qué haces?"le pregunté

"confía en mí."me respondió dándome la mano

Subimos juntos la escalera hasta llegar al último piso, él me ayudó a entrar por la ventana a uno de los departamentos: la vista era hermosa, se podía apreciar toda la ciudad.

"¿Por qué estamos acá?"

"...es el departamento de mi tía, no está en la ciudad y no me dejó las llaves"

"tú tía tiene mucho dinero para tener este departamento"

"Ella es la del dinero: ella y la familia de Rosalie, aunque Rosalie tiene delirios de pobreza. Cree que es pobre y esforzada".

"Lo que crea ella me tiene sin cuidado."le respondí."puede creer que es pobre, que es rica, que es millonaria, que tiene los amigos más populares de toda la universidad: me da lo mismo. Puede ser lo que ella quiera ser o lo que ella quiera representar ser: es tema de ella. Definir su identidad no es mi mierda".

"de dónde tanta rabia"me preguntó"

"de la necesidad de analizar a la gente: no tengo tiempo, paciencia para pensar en qué dijo-hizo una persona"

En ese instante se abalanzó hacia mí y me besó, no sé lo que había dicho pero era lo bastante interesante como para tener a Edward desnudo en unos minutos. si me había apostado o no: no me importaba, seguí ahí: con él.

"siento que te amo"me dijo


	3. capítulo 3: valiente

Capítulo tres

Llegué al bar.

Me acerqué a la barra y pedí algo para tomar. quise tomármelo al seco, pero apenas di un sorbo bien fuerte. Jacobestaba preparándose para tocar

"Bonita tu guitarra"le dije

"Bonita tú"me interrumpió Edward quien estaba detrás de mí.

Edward me abrazó y me apartó del lugar. No me dio tiempo para hablar con Jacob

"Te eché de menos"me dijo, besándome. En ese instante llegó Rosalie con las personas que habían sido parte de la apuesta. los miré y los miré con desprecio. no los entendía, por qué hacer daño, o más específicamente por qué hacerme daño a mí: una persona que ni siquiera conocían"qué pasa mi amor."preguntó Edward.

En ese instante, su descaro me causó tanta intriga que no supe qué responderle.

"Nada."dije al fin. "también te eché de menos."intenté decir.

"Tú sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa que te pase."me dijo con preocupación. Una preocupación que me dio tanta rabia: ¿cómo podía mentir tan bien?

"Lo sé, mi amor. Tú también puedes confiar en mí y contarme todas tus preocupaciones."terminé por decir, tomándome todo lo que había en el vaso.

"Edward, Bella"interrumpió Rosalie con una sonrisa. los miré y sonreí

Caminé hacía Jacobe intenté decirle algo, preguntarle si él iba a estar ahí para protegerme de lo que sea, de quién sea. Jacobse paró al centro del escenario y empezaron a tocar con su banda. Dentro de todo el ruido y la gente pude ver que Rosalie hablaba con Edward, Rosalie se reía mientras que Edward también lo hacía. cuando terminó la canción, Jacobtomó un vaso de agua y se lo tiró encima.

Me armé de valor y subí al escenario. Jacobme miró con cara de extrañeza y principalmente de incertidumbre. Me acerqué a él y le quité el micròfono. Me paré en frente de todos, los miré: a todas esas caras que me conocían y todas las otras que no sabían nada de mí.

"Querido público."comencé por decir y levanté el vaso que tenía en mi mano, simulando un salud."subí acá porque le quiero decir a mi novio, Edward, que lo amo y que lo estimo lo suficiente como para ahorrarle el trámite de decirle a sus amigos que ganó la apuesta que hizo. entonces, a los amigos de mi novio, se los digo ahora, abrí las piernas ayer. y a mi fiel amiga, Rosalie, muchas gracias por haberme presentado a su hermano. por el amor, señores"

bajé del escenario mientras Jacobno sabía qué hacer. le susurré un fuerte "sigue tocando, después te explico" agarré mi bolso y como cobarde intenté irme lo más rápido.

"Te humillaste: ahora todos saben la puta que eres"dijo Fabiola, amiga de Rosalie, detrás de mí."no debiste haber hecho eso, estaba demás.

Intenté decirle algo pero estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo. miré a Edward, me observaba con pena y decepción y se estaba acercando hacia mí. aguante en llanto. Aguanté la rabia. Levanté la vista, le hice frente a fabiola y le dije: dile a tu amiguita que vaya de frente.

"¿si sabías por qué no dijiste nada?"preguntó Edward agarrándome por detrás.

"quería ver qué tan lejos llegabas Edward".

"¿cómo?"

"Llegaste donde querías, te ganaste tu sueldo".

Edward me sostuvo lo hombros y me zamarreó con suavidad.

"Por qué no me dijiste nada"volvió a preguntar casi llorando."no recibió respuesta de mi parte."te lo puedo explicar."continuo de forma desesperada."ellos querían apostar y yo intenté protegerte"cuando dijo eso me dio mucha pena y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que caían y caían por mi cara" y les dije que yo lo hacía pero era una excusa, te juro te juro que era una excusa.

"Me mientes, yo te escuché cuando confirmabas la apuesta. Nada de lo que me has dicho durante estos días es verdad. Pero sabes que hubo un momento en que te creí, que dudé: cómo alguien podía mentir tan bien Edward."dije con rabia."tenías menos de una semana para acostarte conmigo: me debes un gran favor porque no te fui difícil.

"Bella nooo, no pienses así, no digas eso. yo te lo iba a decir todo, te iba a decir la verdad pero no ahora".

"Y qué le ibas a tus amiguitos, qué le ibas a decir a Rosalie"

"Les iba a mentir, ellos no sabían que nosotros…. ellos no lo iban a saber"

"¿ibas a perder el dinero,Edward? ¿para qué? ¿para protegerme?"

"sí…"

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ni él ni yo sabíamos qué más decir.

"yo soy la estúpida que cree que se van a enamorar de mí."

Apreté mi bolso contra mi cuerpo, me di vuelta y comencé a caminar a dirección contraría.

Para no verlo más, para no encontrármelo más en la vida.


End file.
